A Lost Soldier & Soul
by bangelluvforever
Summary: When a tragic death hits close to Gabriella Montez's life. She runs. No wanting anything to do with anyone. Will Troy and the gang be able to bring Gabi home? Will they ever find her? Future fic. Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, MaRy, Jelsi. **ON HIATUS**
1. Before You Begin

Dear Readers, 4/27/08

Hi, how are you all today? I'm good., I'm just on Spring Break right now. We got out Thursday at 1, but I had to stay after school to get on the bus for my LAST basketball game of JH and of the season. Well, since two of my bff's didn't go we are all staying at one of their houses Wednesday since we have ALL of next week off! . Well, see I have been having some free time lately and I came up with this story the other day and figured that I could write it and post it to see what you all think. I just got the Bratz movie for Easter and I just loved it! It inspired me to write a story, but using Sharpay, Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi as the four "Bratz". It won't be like the movie, but the girls just inspired me.I KNOW that I should be working on my other stories, I am don't worry. I'm just having a writer's block on those stories. I just want to give you guys some details and pointers on this story. Okay? Well here are the nicknames that each character has for one another. Have a Happy Easter!! Best Easter Wishes to you!!

P.S. Baby V just got home from Austin, TX/ NYC today! So welcome home Baby V! Love ya! Maybe we will see new Zanessa pics this week. Plus HSM3 starts filming in Utah on April 21st so look out for that on Oct. 23rd!!

Full names of Everyone I made up middle names, thank you (I know the Middle names suck, but please give me a little credit)

**Troy Alexander Bolten**

**Gabriella Marie Montez**

**Sharpay Anne Evans**

**Ryan Joshua Evans**

**Martha Lynn Cox**

**Zeke Lake Baylor**

**Jason Allen Cross**

**Kelsi Monique Nielsen**

**Chad Nicholas Danforth**

**Taylor Annabelle McKessie**

* * *

**Troy's Nicknames for People...**

**_Gabriella_**...baby, my Gabi, Gabi, sweetheart, love, darling, Brie, Silly Gabi

**_Kelsi_**... playmaker (Troy and Kelsi both call each other that)

**_Jason_**...Jas (all the boys on the basketball team call him along with the girls), Dude

**_Chad_**... Dude, bro (since they have been like brother since Pre-school, like Chad said in HSM2 when him and Troy were fighting in the kitchen)

**_Ryan_**... Evans (all the boys call him by his last name)

**_Sharpay._**.. Anne

**_Taylor_**...Sis (since Gabi and Taylor always hand out, and since Chad is like his brother and since Chad and Taylor are dating it just seemed to fit.)

**_Zeke_**... Lake

**_Martha._**.. Lynn

**Gabriella's nicknames for people...**

**Troy**...Wildcat, Troy Alexander Bolten (only when she is picking on him or she is mad or annoyed), honey, babe

**Taylor**...Tay Tay

**Chad.**.. C, big brother (since Chad takes care of her like a big brother.) chaster,

**Kelsi**... Sweetz, Kels

**Martha**... Dancing babe

**Ryan**... Ry Ry

**Sharpay**...Shar-Bear

**Zeke**...LA, Laker

**Jason**...Jas Allen

**Sharpay's Nicknames for people...**

_**Gabriella**_... Brie-Ella,

_**Taylor**_...Tay

_**Troy**_... Superstar

**_Zeke_**... Zekey

_**Chad**_... Danforth

**_Ryan_**... Ryan, brother dearest( only when she wants something or is in a great mood) Ryan Joshua(When she is mad)

**_Martha_**... Mar

**_Kelsi_**...Memo

**_Jason_**...Jersey

**Ryan's Nicknames for People...**

_**Gabriella**_... Gabriella Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Shar

**_Troy._**.. Superstar (Sharpay and him share the nickname for Troy)

**_Chad_**... Chad Nicholas

**_Zeke_**... Zeke Lake

**_Taylor_**... Anne

**_Jason_**...Jas

**_Martha_**... My dancing queen, Mary, baby, hun

**_Kelsi._**.. Kay

**Taylor's nicknames for people...**

_**Chad**_... lunk head basketball boy, baby, honey, sweetie

**Gabriella**...Marie

_**Sharpay**_... Sharpie (Sharpay only lets Taylor call her that and get away with it)

**_Martha._**.. Mary Lynn

**_Kels_**i... Monique

**_Troy_**... Alexander

**_Zeke_**... Z, Laker(her and Gabriella share that nickname for him)

**_Ryan_**...Ry

**_Jason_**... Jas, J

**Chad's nicknames for people...**

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Anne, my Taylor, my nerd, my babe, babe,

_**Gabriella.**_.. Montez, Little sis, ella, gabster

_**Troy**_... Bro, dude, man, Hoops, Captain (all the guys on the b-ball team call him Captain)

_**Sharpay.**_.. Ice Queen, Drama Queen (he and Kelsi share that name for her)

_**Zeke**_... Baker boy

_**Kelsi**_... Kelly

_**Jason**_... Jas, Allen

_**Martha**_... Lynnsters

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**Martha's nicknames for people...**

_**Ryan**_... My dancing king, honey, baby

**_Gabriella_**... Angel

**_Troy_**... Basketball boy

**_Sharpay_**... Shar Anne

**_Zeke._**.. baker

_**Kelsi**_... Darling

_**Jason**_... Jas

_**Taylor**_...Taylor Annabelle

**_Chad_**... jokester

**Zeke's nicknames for people...**

**_Sharpay_**... Baby, my Sharpay Queen, my Sharpay,

**_Troy_**... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... Troy's Girl, Rie,

_**Ryan**_... Evans

**_Martha_**... Ryan's Girl, MLC

**_Jason_**... Jas

**_Kelsi._**.. Kel

**_Chad_**... Chaddy

**_Taylor_**... Tay Bay

**Jason's Nicknames for People...**

_**Kelsi**_... babe, my baby

_**Troy**_... Captain

_**Gabriella**_... GM, sunshine, happy girl

_**Sharpay**_... Shar Evans

_**Zeke.**_.. Zeke man,

_**Martha.**_.. Hip hop queen

_**Ryan**_... Evans (almost all the guys gave Ryan that nickname so they all share it)

_**Taylor**_...Tay Annabelle

**Chad**... All and Mighty Chad

**Kelsi's nicknames for people...**

**_Jason._**.. Jas baby, my basketball star, honey,

**_Troy_**... playmaker

**_Gabriella_**... Shinning Star

**_Sharpay_**... Drama Queen

**_Ryan_**... RJ

_**Martha**_... Hip Hop Martha

_**Zeke**_... Lake, cookie man,

_**Chad**_... king of hunger

_**Taylo**_r... Tam (using her initials)

* * *

Well, there are the nicknames , so its cleared up in the story. Okay so some more facts ...

**_The Characters..._**

The Characters that you don't recognize belong to ME!  
The Characters that you recognize DON'T BELONG TO ME!  
Some of these Characters are real, as you will see later on in the story.

**_  
SURPRISES..._**

THERE ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE SOME BIG SURPRISES SO BE AWARE OF THAT FACT...

_**LINKS...**_

There will be some links to some of the stuff in this story on my page. I will let you know if there is a link for that one chapter at the end of each chapter.

The links will be listed in my bio under the name and chapter of the story.

**_Comments or Questions..._**

Comments or Questions PLEASE PLEASE PM me. Thanks..

**_Thanks--_**  
To my readers of course and the websites for the links to stuff. I love all of you readers.

Always,  
Jessica

P.S. This is my third Troyella/HSM story so please be nice. Thanks a bunch!


	2. A Lost Soldier and Soul

**Disclaimer...** i don't own any of these people except the news reporter, Holly, and Greg Montez. and the ideas and the plot. any probaby some other names you don't reconize. all other belong to other people.

**Rating...** T, for now.

**Main characters..**. the Wildcat gang

**Minor...**parents and others

**Parings...**Troy/Gabriella, Chad/Taylor, Zeke/Sharpay, Jason/Kelsi, Ryan/ Martha, Sonny/Carly, Jason/Elizabeth, Greg/Inez Montez, Jack/Lucille Bolton, Bryan/June McKessie, Kyle/Vanessa Danforth, Vance/Derby Evans, Ryan/Molly Baylor, Dustin/Lynn Cox, Joshua/Kelly Cross, Jacob/Miranda Nielson...others

**Feedback...**yes, please.

**Full Summary...**Kyle Montez is the older cousin who Gabriella's known all her life. He's more of a brother to her than an older cousin. He was always there for her no matter what, how far or when. When Gabriella loses him she doesn't believe it at first, but when the head cheerleader, Meredith Ward, starts talking about why they were learing about Willaim Shakeshpere in English when he's a dead guy no one will remember. Gabriella loses it and breaks down crying, not hearing the concerning cries of her name from Ms. Darbus and Taylor. Ms. Darbus excuses Taylor from class to find her, but Taylor has no luck. With the help of Sharpay she still doesn't find her. When Kelsi comes along and suggest that maybe she's in the gym where Troy is. They look for her there. Will they find her? Or not? If not, how will Troy react to his missing girlfriend? What will happen to Gabriella? To Troyella? To the Wildcats? Will they ever find Gabriella? Or will they give up on her? For Good? Find out now in "A LOST SOLDIER & SOUL" brought to you by bangelluvforever, aka, Jessica Louise Ayers.

* * *

**A LOST SOLDIER & SOUL….**

Gabriella Montez was in her master suite bedroom asleep in her maroon and black satin sheets and comforter. Her head resting peacefully on the matching pillows, dreaming a happy dream of her and her boyfriend of one year, Troy Alexander Bolton's, wedding day in the future. Where her mom was smiling at her from her spot in the front of the crowd, her dad walking her down the ale to the alter and her favorite cousin, more like brother, Kyle Nathan Montez, a soldier that was fighting in Iraq and is in the real world, came to her wedding. She flashed him a smile and he winked at her and mouthing she was beautiful and that he loved her.

Downstairs, her mom, Inez Anne Montez, was folding laundry and watching the news.

"_**Breaking news, a helicopter crashes into an U.S. army training base. On the plane were seven young men, six from Tennessee and one from Los Angeles, California. The soldiers killed where preparing for combat over seas. All seven of these boys died, no survivors, before even seeing the action before their lives were cut short right before their eyes. Our prayers are with their families and friends.**_

_**And in other news…"**_

_Oh my god. Please don't let that one be our Kyle. _Thought Inez as she listened to the news report praying that it wasn't her Gabriella's favorite cousin Kyle Nathan Montez.

**Pring….Pring….pring….pr-**

"Hello?" Inez said answering the phone.

"Inez, sweetie, it's Carly. I have some horrible news. Sweetie, our cousin Natalie's brother, Kyle, was one the one from L.A. that died in the crash. Sweetie…." Carly said and then stopped when she heard Inez crying.

"Oh no! This is going to destroy Gabriella."

"I know sweetie. This is why me and Sonny thinks its best for you and Gabriella to come home, back to L.A. for awhile at least until the funeral."

"Inez, baby girl, its Sonny. Where's Baby Gabi at?" Sonny asked taking the phone from his wife, seeing as she was crying and wanted to be their for Michelle and Morgan.

"She's sleeping, she's got school tom-" Inez started to say when she saw Gabriella coming downstairs rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy, what's the matter?" Asked a sleepy Gabriella walking over and sitting by her mom on the brown couch.

"Gabriella, umm…" Inez said and then started crying.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" Asked a now worried Gabriella.

"Inez, give the phone to my Baby Gabi and let me tell her, you need to pack and get ready to leave. Me and Jason will come pick you guys up tomorrow." Sonny said soothing over the phone to Inez Montez.

"Okay. Here she is." Inez said handing the phone to Gabriella.

"Hello?" Asked Gabriella into the phone.

"Gabriella its your uncle Sonny." Sonny said to his beautiful niece.

"Oh my God. Uncle Sonny hi how are y-…" Gabriella started to say with a smile.

"Baby Gabi, there's a reason why I'm calling. You remember your cousin, Kyle Nathan Montez, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"Well, there's been an accident. Gabriella, baby, he died along with six other men tonight. His plane crashed into the training base." Sonny said, each word ripping out his soul because he knew that Gabriella loved her cousin like a brother.

"Kyle? No its not true. It's not true. It's not true! Oh God Kyle. Noooo!" Gabriella said dropping the phone beside her once she dropped to the floor crying.

"Sonny, we'll have everything packed when you get here, we'll be ready to leave. I'm going to go take care of Gabriella right now. See you soon." Inez said trying to be strong for Gabriella.

"Alright, you two try to get some rest. Okay?" He asked.

"We will."

_Click…._

"Mommy, why him, why him? Why?" Cried Gabriella rocking back and forth on the floor with her hands over her eyes.

"I don't know sweetie." Inez said trying to take Gabriella in her arms, but Gabriella wouldn't let her she just got up and ran upstairs and locked herself in her room crying her eyes out over her lost soldier and a lost soul. Inez knew that Gabriella just needed to be alone for awhile so she went up to her room and tried to go to bed and prayed that everything would be okay.

The next morning, Gabriella somehow got the strength to get up and get ready for school. She promised herself no matter how much it hurt not to think about Kyle, she wouldn't today and nobody would find out about her cousin dying last night.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella walked out of the bathroom in a pair of black HCO Bermudas, a black cami, black Addias slid on sandals, her hair up in a messy bun, her make up lightly done, she didn't have on her T necklace or any jewelry to be exact. She grabbed her book bag, tote, and Troy's varsity letter man jacket and ran down the stairs and out the door to where Troy was waiting in his Audi S6 to pick her up. When she got in she threw her bag in the back seat, buckled up her seatbelt and kissed Troy on the cheek with a smile.

"Everything alright, Brie?" Troy asked knowing something was wrong.

"Yeah, Wildcat. Everything's fine. Let's go before we're late." Replied Gabriella with a weak fake smile.

"Okay." Troy said still not believing her, but decided that she would tell him when she was ready to.

"Morning, Brie-Ella." Greeted a happy, bubbly Sharpay Anne Evans, pulling Gabriella into a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before pulling back and looping their arms together causing Gabriella to smile a weak fake smile. Ever since Gabriella told Sharpay off at Lava Springs this summer, Sharpay had grown to love Gabriella like a little sister. Sharpay had taken her under her wing at the beginning of senior year and would always be their for her to keep Gabriella from getting into it with the head cheerleader, Meredith Anne Ward, the person that wanted Troy and would do ANYTHING to have him.

"Morning, guys." Greeted a faking happy Gabriella to the rest of the Wildcats.

"Morning, Gabriella." Greeted the rest of the gang, each giving her a hug.

The rest of the morning Gabriella went on like nothing was wrong, when deep down inside she was hurting like hell, but wouldn't let the Wildcats know what was up especially Troy not wanting him to worry about her when he had a game against Xavier tonight.

Gabriella and Taylor were sitting in third period, English, and were listening to Ms. Darbus who happened to be the English teacher besides being the Drama teacher at East High. Gabriella was the only one besides the cheerleaders that wasn't paying attention to Ms. Darbus and her ranting about Romeo and Juliet and how Shakespeare was a brilliant play writer when Meredith raised her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Ward?" Asked Ms. Darbus to Meredith.

"Why are we learning about some dead guy that everybody forgets about?" Asked Meredith.

"Ms. Ward…" Ms. Darbus started to say angrily.

"I mean come on he's dead. Its not like he was related to us or anything and its not like he matters or anything to us. I mean come on, he's DEAD. I mean its not like we like learning about dead people who we didn't even know. I mean after all like he is dead. So why learn about him?" Meredith asked.

Gabriella had enough of hearing the word 'dead' when she had just lost her cousin last night in a terrible accident. She gathered up her books and ran out of the classroom.

"Ms. Ward that's enough! Ms. McKessie, please go find Ms. Montez and bring her back here." Ms. Darbus said to Taylor who was already gathering up her books and running out the door to look for Gabriella.

Taylor spent all morning looking for her best friend and couldn't find her. She had had enough and broke down in the middle of the hallway crying because she couldn't find Gabriella. She was like that when Sharpay found her ten minutes later.

"Taylor, honey, what's the matter?" Asked a concerned Sharpay kneeling down beside her crying friend.

Taylor told Sharpay the whole story and together they both tried to find Gabriella, but no use, she couldn't be found. Taylor and Sharpay both started crying when Kelsi found them like that.

"Taylor, Sharpay, what's the matter?" Asked Kelsi. Taylor and Sharpay told her the whole story and Kelsi said, "Why don't we go get the guys to help us? They are in the gym. Have you guys checked there?"

"No why would she be in there?" Asked a sobbing Taylor following Kelsi and Sharpay to the gym where the guys were practicing.

"Because her Troy's in there and he's always the first person she runs to in her time of need." Replied Kelsi.

They finally reached the gym and looked around for Gabriella, but again no luck. The boys noticed the girls and called time out and jogged over to them.

"Hey guys, what are you doing in here?" Asked Jason to the three girls.

"Umm, we're looking for Gab.." Sharpay started to say until Taylor elbowed her in the ribs.

"What?! Where's Gabriella?! Is she alright?!" Asked Troy who became alert once hearing part of his girlfriends name. The girls all told Troy and the rest of the guys about what happened and how they have been looking for her. The guys all not bothering to get changed split up with the girls and searched the school from top to bottom. Troy even checked his and Gabriella's spot. Not finding her they decided to go to the office and report her MIA, **M**issing **I**n **A**ction, as not being able to find her.

"Troy, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the gym waiting for me?" Asked Coach Bolton walking up to his son and his friends.

"Sorry Coach, but Gabriella's missing. We can't find her. No one's seen her since third period English." Said Troy with a cracking voice.

"So you guys don't know?" Asked Coach Bolton to his son and friends.

"Know what?" Asked Sharpay.

"I think you guys should sit down before I tell you." Coach Bolton said with a sad voice.

"What is it dad? What's a matter with Brie?" Troy asked his dad.

"Son, guys and girls. Last night a helicopter crashed into a training base with seven men on the helicopter. Six of them from Tennessee, one from Los Angeles, California. No survivors. All died instantly. The one from L.A. was Gabriella's favorite cousin, Kyle Nathan Montez he was only 18 years old. He was training for combat over seas. He died before he had a chance to see the action. Gabriella's uncle, Sonny Corinthos, and her uncle's friend, Jason Morgan, are coming to get Gabriella to take her to L.A. for the funeral. Her mom called to tell us this this morning incase something like this would happen. Her mom says she doesn't know how long Gabriella is going to be in L.A." When Coach Bolton finished the girls were crying and the boys also had tears in their eyes.

"When does she leave?" Asked Troy wanting to see Gabriella before she left.

"In ten minutes. Here I'll sign you guys out, go see her before she leaves and tell her that the school will pray for her and her family." Coach Jack Bolton said signing out, Chad, Taylor, Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan and Martha.

Five minutes later, the gang reached Gabriella's house. Troy knocked on the door and waited for some one to answer it.

"Oh Troy! Well, hello dears. What are you all doing here?" Asked Inez to her daughter's boyfriend and friends motioning for them to come in.

"We heard about Gabriella's cousin and came to see her before she left for LA." Replied Taylor.

"Well, I'm sorry you guys. I'm afraid she just left five minutes ago. As soon as she got here she left with her uncle and Jason." Inez said to the gang minus Gabriella.

"Oh." Was all they had to say, disappointed they missed her.

"She wanted me to give you guys some stuff she had for you guys. Follow me." Inez said walking up the stairs to her daughters room.

"Why didn't you go Inez?" Asked Chad to Gabriella's mom as they were walking up the stairs to Gabriella's room.

"I have a business trip and then after I'm done with that I'm heading strait to L.A. for the funeral. I couldn't get it off to leave today. So Gabriella went with her uncle, she wanted to be with her uncle and aunt today." Inez replied opening the doors to Gabriella's room.

"The stuff's over on her bed. Feel free to stay up here as long as you want." Inez said before shutting the door and walking downstairs to leave her daughter's boyfriend and friends alone for privacy.

**(In Gabriella's Room)**

Troy was the first to walk over to Gabriella's bed and sit down. He gave Sharpay the neatly wrapped box from Gabriella and handed it to her. Sharpay smiled at him and then sat down on one of the two white chaise lounge couches and opened up the box. In the box she found a new Valentino Garavani couture in gold vitello leather handbag, a pair of pink patent buckle thong sandals from Juicy Couture and a pair of pink so free rimless metal sunglasses from Juicy Couture and pulled them out and set them on the white chaise lounge couch. She then pulled out a pink envelope and opened it to find a letter addressed to her on it. She read the letter out load for everyone to hear.

_Sharpay, Sharpay, Sharpay, we've been through our ups and our downs together you and me haven't we? We started of as enemies, but now, you know everything about me and I about you, your secrets are always safe with me Shar-Bear, and I hope that mine are with you. The two of us have probably put up with more crap and criticism from each other, in amongst the laughter and the tears, the make-ups and the break ups than any of the rest of the gang could ever imagine. You're my stage sister Shar-Bear, so when you are up on that stage, and when you get famous, every time you act or sing a song, think of me, and I'll be right there with you. I love you Shar-Bear, just as long as you keep believing and living. I pray that you do. Keep up that drama queen talent of yours._

Once Sharpay finished reading the letter she started to cry, not only because of the letter, but also because Gabriella helped bring her and Zeke together for the second time. Zeke was the first to comfort his girlfriend before opening up the neatly wrapped box from Gabriella. In the box he found a new chef's hat and kitchen tools. He also found a letter, opening it up he, like Sharpay, read it out for everyone else to hear.

_Zeke, Laker, I have learned so much from you that it's not even funny, you may not believe that, but you taught me how to bake (thanks for the cookies recipe, I never did tell you that I was the one who took it to photocopy) and you taught me so much more about who I am and who I can be, thank you so much for that Zeke, I wouldn't be the person that I am today without you, so thanks and I love you bro. Keep cooking, baking, and playing some ball. Go Wildcats!_

Zeke to, like Sharpay, for the first time in front of everybody started to cry.

Kelsi was the next one to get her box and letter from Gabriella. She pulled out a beautiful music binder to keep her music in, a new Juicy Couture hat, and the new CD from Mariah Carey that she wanted. She then read the letter out for everyone to hear, like Zeke and Sharpay did.

_Kelsi, Kels, you are one of two people who brought music into my life, and I want to thank you for that, you gave me the confidence I needed to get up on that stage, and I know that without you, I would have only ever been Geeky Gabby to everyone, so thanks for that, you are my big sister Kels, and I really don't know how I would have survived East High without you, so thanks, and I love you, my music centered sister. Keep writing. For me. PLEASE._

Kelsi was the next one to cry out of the group from what Gabriella wrote. Jason went over to his girlfriend and comforted her until he opened his gift from Gabriella.

He pulled out a brand new L.A. Laker limited addition comforter set, causing him and everyone else to laugh at the gift knowing how right of a gift that was for him. He opened the letter and read it out to everyone so they could hear.

_Jason, Jas Allen, you're always there to make me laugh with your weird sense of knowledge, and I'm going to miss that about you more than you can ever know, take good care of Kelsi though, or I will track you down and kill you, you are one of my big brothers though Jas Allen. Your also my twin with the not wanting to get up in the morning part and wanting to sleep through school. I love you, and thank you for being part of my life. Go Wildcats!_

For the first time, Jason cried in front of everyone. Kelsi was their to comfort him like he just did her five minutes ago.

Martha was the next one to get her box from Troy that was from Gabriella. She opened it to find a bunch of her favorite CD's, movies, and even posters from Dancing With the Stars, that she loved so much. She also found a beautiful rainbow clutch from Juicy Couture. Smiling at how thoughtful Gabriella was, she opened her letter and read it out to the group for them to hear.

_Martha, Dancing babe, what can I say about you. Well, you're my decathlon buddy as is Taylor, you're also my hip hop dancing big sister. You teach me awesome dance moves, you make me laugh at all the funny moves you do too. Thank you for being one of the two to bring dancing into my life. I love you dancing babe. Keep dancing in the light. You'll always be my star in Dancing With the Stars. I love you._

Martha, after reading the letter, began to cry and be comforted by Ryan holding her tight against him. After her sobs quieted down a little bit, Ryan opened his box from Gabriella to find some awesome and sparkly hats along with the movie _Hairspray_ and _Grease, the 50__th__ anniversary. _He smiled as he opened up his letter and like the others read it out load for everyone to hear it.

_Ryan,__ Ry Ry, where to begin? You always protected me when none of the others were around, and I know from Shar-Bear that you even tried your hardest to protect me from her in the beginning, so what I want to say to you Ry Ry, is please stay strong, I'll always be there for you and the others, just remember that old saying that we had to find out about for English I last year Ryan, "there will always be a rainbow in every storm" and keep believing in that, you're one of my big brothers Ryan, and I could have never come anywhere near as far as where I am now without you, so keep acting and keep shining, and dancing, if you can do that, I'll love you always Ry Ry, so thanks._

For the first time in her life, Sharpay Evans, saw her twin brother cry. She walked over to him and helped Martha comfort him while Chad began to pull his presents from Gabriella from the box. He pulled out an official Lakers ball with their actual autographs on it leaving him wondering how she got that. Smiling he opened up his letter and began to read it out to the group minus Gabriella.

_Well Chad, Chadster, I told you that I had a horrible feeling about this year bro, and it turns out that I was right. You've always been there for me Chad, well after you stopped telling Troy that I was getting in the way of the basketball team winning the championship, and you have always protected me, without a single complaint. But the best thing that you have ever done for me Chad, you saved my life. If it wasn't for you stopping Troy from being the idiot jerk he was this summer, I don't think that I would be here now, in fact I know that I wouldn't be here now, because I wouldn't have done a thing to stop the pain from hurting in my heart. You also gave me a second family Chad, and I want you to tell Mom and Dad that I love them so much, and Chadster, I love you too, my superstar big bro. What team? Wildcats! Getcha head in the game. Win. For me. PLEASE. _

_P.S. WATCH TROY FOR ME AND TAKE CARE OF HIM FOR ME. PROTECT TAYLOR. PLEASE. THANKS._

For the first time in his life, Troy Alexander Bolton, saw his best friend, Chad Nicolas Danforth, CRY. Only to be comforted by Taylor who went over and hugged him to help quiet down his sobbing.

Taylor was the next one to open up her box from Gabriella. She pulled out a bunch of picture frames of her and Gabriella, her and Chad, her and Gabriella standing getting their award for winning the decathlon last year against West High. She also pulled out the new scientific calculator and a new Juicy Couture handbag. Smiling with tears in her eyes, she read the letter to herself before reading it out loud to the gang. Once she finished reading it over to herself she began reading it out load to the group.

_Taylor, Tay Tay, you have been one of my best friends since my very first day of East High. Sure you might have screwed up mine and Troy's first attempt to sing together, but you also helped bring us back together, and you've always been there for me when I needed you, mainly when I needed advice on how to handle a situation with Troy or Sharpay, but you were always there to listen and give your advice, so thanks and I love you my advice given sister. Keep winning the decathlon and keep Chad under control. Keep being my smart sister. _

For the first time Taylor and Chad got together, he saw his girlfriend cry knowing that besides the letter she was also crying because Gabriella helped bring them together. Chad pulled Taylor into his lap and started whispering loving words to her and rubbing her back while her sobs quieted down.

Troy was the last of them to open his box and read his letter. He took a deep breath and opened the lid to the box to find a bunch of stuff from Gabriella in it. Stuff from pictures to all other things. He slowly taking a deep breath again started opening up the first letter in the box that was addressed to the gang and read it out to them.

_Dear gang,_

_I have to leave, I'm sorry guys, I really wish that I didn't, and if I didn't have too, then I wouldn't, but my cousin dying last night, that's just too much for me too handle guys, I mean he was my favorite cousin. I've known him my whole life. He was their when my parents divorced. He was there when I needed him the most. He was always just there. You know? That just doesn't work for me, I'm sorry. I can't go through that, I'm not strong enough to survive it._

_You guys are all my family, always have been since I moved to East High, I love each of you, for very different reasons though as you have learned through the letters in your boxes. Taylor, I know that Ms. Darbus sent you to look for me and I'm sorry you didn't find me, but with Meredith talking and saying the word 'dead' over and over again, it just got to me. You know? So I called my mom and she came and got me and then I had Jason, my uncle's best friend, help me get these around for you guys to remember me by. I DON'T KNOW if I'll be coming back to East High or not. But if I don't I want you all to know that I love you guys soo much it kills me to do this to you guys. You guys are my EVERYTHING and MORE. I don't want you guys to see me weak when you guys already see me as a strong person when I'm not one. I'm sorry if I disappointed you guys by this. I truly didn't mean it. I'm truly sorry for not telling you guys this today either. It just hurt to much to think about it. I need to think and get over this by myself. The thing is, I don't know if I will or not, so I don't want you guys to wait around for me or go to LA and come and get me and bring me back home. I just need you guys, to promise that you will always be there for each other no matter what, like I was for all of you. Just remember that I am always in your heart and your soul. If you want to talk to me, just talk to your heart and I you won't hear my answer through voice, but I promise you I will answer you somehow in someway. So that you know I am ALWAYS here for you, if not body, but in mind and soul and heart. _

_I love all of you guys, never forget that, and please don't forget me, but move on with your lives, and please don't look for me, having to uproot myself once thanks to this is hard enough and I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. You guys are my family, always will be, I love you all so much, so please for me, move on with and enjoy your lives.  
_

_Keep living. Because the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. So live. Be Brave. For me. _

_My forever love to you Wildcats,_

_Gabriella Marie Montez xo_

_P.S. If you haven't already, look in your boxes or for the girls purses and you will find some more presents from me. I hope you enjoy them. Have fun. Change the Stars. xo_

After Troy finished reading that he held back his tears as he heard the rest of the gang crying from the letter. They each looked in their boxes or for the girls purses to find tickets. The boys including Troy, all got airport tickets to L.A. to go watch a L.A. Lakers game, their favorite team. Sharpay and Kelsi got tickets to the Broadway musical, Beauty and the Beast. Martha and Taylor each got tickets to Mariah Carey concert.

Troy took a shaky breath before reading his letter to himself, letting the tears fall once he read it. Once he finished reading it to himself, he handed it for Sharpay to read to the gang because for the first time they have all known him he was crying for his dear life, his reason for living.

Sharpay took a shaky breath and read out the letter for everyone to hear what Gabriella wrote to Troy.

_Troy Alexander Bolton. What can I say Troy? You have had the biggest impact on my life out of anyone, including both of my parents. You helped me to find the real Gabriella Montez, and find a way to express myself. You taught me how to show my feelings, rather than keep them bottled up to the point of exploding. For all of that Troy, I am eternally grateful to you, but there are far better reasons why I am even more grateful to have met you, you're a once in a lifetime Troy, once in a lifetime._

_Troy, I love you with all my heart, always have, always will, but please don't wait for me, find someone else to make you happy, to give your love too, but remember Troy Alexander Bolton, that I love you, always and forever. Go Wildcats! Win. For Me. Please. _

"Oh Troy, I'm sooooo sorry." Said Sharpay trying to comfort Troy, but he wouldn't let her he just ran out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and out the front door to East High to his and Gabriella's secret spot, wanting to be alone.

**(Meanwhile with Gabriella in Port Charles, a part of L.A. California. At her uncle's and aunt's mansion.)**

Gabriella was awaken by someone picking her up and carrying her up some stairs and into her bedroom at her Uncle Sonny and Aunt Carly Corinthos house.

"Where…where am I?" She asked rubbing her red puffy eyes.

"You're here with me and your Uncle Sonny, Michelle, Morgan and Jason." Replied Carly to her niece on Sonny's side of the family.

"Aunt Carly!" Screamed a happy Gabriella to see her favorite aunt.

"Hey baby girl!" Carly answered laughing at her niece.

"I missed you so much!" Stated Gabriella hugging her aunt tightly.

"I missed you too! So much!" Replied Carly to Gabriella.

"I just wish that we didn't have to see each other because of Kyle's death," Replied a teary eyed Gabriella.

"I know, baby girl. I know." Replied Carly hugging Gabriella closer to her.

Out of nowhere Gabriella's stomach growled causing Carly and Gabriella to laugh.

"Seems like your uncle didn't feed you know did he?" Asked a laughing Carly to her niece.

"Nope!" Replied a laughing Gabriella.

"Well, come on baby girl. Let's go downstairs and to the kitchen and see what Holly can whip up for you." Carly said getting up off the bed and walking to the door.

"Alright." Replied Gabriella getting up and wrapping her arms around her Aunt Carly's waist causing Carly to smile at how innocent she was.

Down in the kitchen, Sonny and Jason were going over the plans to take over Johnny and Claudia Zacchara's mob empire, when Gabriella and Carly walked in laughing at how Gabriella got jumped by Michelle and Morgan upstairs.

"Look who's awake!" Stated a smiling Jason.

"Hey!" Replied Gabriella hugging Jason who was her best friend here besides her aunt and uncle.

"How did you sleep?" Asked Sonny hugging the daughter of his brother, Greg Anthony Montez, which was his niece.

"Okay." Gabriella replied hugging her uncle back.

"So what are you doing down here?" Asked Jason, picking up the plans that him and Sonny were going over.

"Well, SOME TWO PEOPLE, FORGOT TO FEED HER! AND I'M NOT GOING TO MENTION NAMES. SONNY, JASON!" Carly yelled at the two causing Gabriella to laugh.

"Busted!" Was all Jason had to say causing Gabriella to laugh harder and maker her happier that she was home with her uncle and aunt.

"Oh my dear. What can I get you?" Asked Holly once she heard Carly yell at Jason and Sonny for not feeding her.

"Um, can I have some of your famous white chocolate chip waffles and a glass of hot coco, only if it's not to much of a problem." Asked Gabriella to Holly.

"Oh, my dear its not. Don't worry just sit down and relax while I fix them up for you." Holly said with a smile and a kiss on Gabriella's forehead before starting to make her famous white chocolate chip waffles.

Thirty minutes later, Gabriella finished eating and went upstairs to change into her pjs for bed. Her pjs for bed were Troy's East High Varsity basketball jersey and a pair of his basketball shorts that she stole from him. She crawled up in her bed and fell asleep in a scary dream land.

**(Back with Troy)**

Troy finally got the courage to go to Gabriella's get the stuff she left for him and then go home to go to bed. When he got home his mom gathered him up in a huge hug telling him that everything would work out. Troy just nodded his head in agreement, even though he didn't believe that. And went up to his room, to be by himself.

Once he was in his room in a pair of navy and white blue plaid pajama pants that Gabriella loved he laid on his bed and looked at the picture of him and Gabriella. The pictures and the memories being to much for him, he started to sob his heart out. His soul crying out for its mate, his heart calling out for its other half and Troy calling out for his beautiful goddess of a girlfriend, that he loved more than life itself.

* * *

Well, I got this idea kinda from the movie Broken Bridges staring Toby Keith and Lindsey Haun. But also I just wanted to TRY to write a sad story of how Troyella's and the Wildcat's love can last through anything. Please please, I'm begging you to read and review and tell me what you think. I hope you love it.

Well, I'm going to go work on the second chapter because I already know what I'm going to do with the second chapther. So thanks. please R&R.

much love,

Jessica xo


	3. Three Weeks Later

**Chapter title: **Three Weeks Later….

It had been three weeks since the Wildcats and Troy have heard anything about Gabriella or seen her. All they knew was that she was alive and kicking because her school work somehow was always up to date and she would have all her tests finished before the class toke them. With Gabriella being gone the Wildcats, especially Troy, have lost their will to live. Seeing as she was the glue that held them all together.

Ever since Gabriella had left, everything was falling apart, Sharpay's and Zeke's relationship because Sharpay had turned into the ice bitch again that she was before Gabriella told her off. Everybody tried to talk to her, even her parents. But they all got bitchy words thrown at them, that they didn't know how she felt. They all understood why she was like this, she was hurting because she lost the one person that ever believed in her and saw her real self, Gabriella. Gabriella was the only one that once Sharpay stopped trying to steal Troy had taken her in and they had the fastest and closets friendship in the gang, even a better friendship then Taylor's and Gabriella's, which was unbelievable world ending stuff coming from Gabriella and Sharpay.

Taylor and Chad's relationship was also falling apart because Chad just couldn't get anything right or at least right to Taylor, she was disappointed him that his grades were dropping and that he cared more about basketball than her.

Jason and Kelsi's relationship was also on the rocks, with him only being concerned about his feelings and nobody else.

Ryan and Martha's relationship was also on the rocks because Ryan somehow got it in his head the looks mattered in life which upsets Martha. Everyone was just falling apart, but not as bad as Troy was.

Ever since Gabriella walked out of his life, he had become silent, never talking to anyone unless he had to, he would never go to parties with the gang or hang out with them, it was like Troy was completely catatonic. But out of everything that Troy did, he still kept his promise to Gabriella, about winning his basketball games, but NEVER EVER moving on like she wanted him to.

Sitting at the Bolton's after being asked by Jack Bolton, Coach Bolton, if the gang wanted to meet there before taking Sharpay's private jet to L.A. to watch the Lakers vs. Celtics finals game which was the biggest rival game in the NBA, EVER! The guys were all excited including Troy, still all silently thanking Gabriella for the tickets, but still not knowing why she got everyone gifts the day she left. They wondered if they would ever find out. The girls were also excited not for the game, but for the SHOPPING at Rodeo Drive since they would be staying in L.A. for a week or so depending on what they felt like since it was summer break now, meaning Gabriella had now been gone for three weeks, everyone still missing her dearly especially Troy.

When it was time to go they all loaded in the limo that Vance Evans, Sharpay's and Ryan's father, sent for them that would take them to the Evans' private jet stripe where they would meet the jet that would take them to L.A.

Three hours later, the gang all arrived in L.A. at LAX where a limo picked the Wildcat's and Jack and Lucille Bolton up to take them to the Evans' private beach house they all were staying at, well the two beach houses, Jack and Lucille in one and the Wildcats minus Gabriella in another.

Once arriving at the beach house the gang quickly got showed their rooms by Sharpay and then quickly got settled in before getting ready to attend the basketball game.

At 6pm the gang and Jack and Lucille Bolton were all in the limo 30 minutes away from Staples Center home of the L.A. Lakers. The girls had all had on a Lakers jacket with a jean skirt, purple flip flops and gold satin camisoles courtesy of Ms. Sharpay and the guys had all had on the jackets and the jersey's each wearing a look alike jersey that the Lakers wore with all the players numbers on the back, a pair of jeans and a each had on a pair of either white or brown Vans on.

"Tickets, please." Asked the lady to the Wildcats and Jack and Lucille looking for their tickets to get into the game.

"Aw, the special guests. Right this way." The lady said confusing the Wildcats, but they happily followed her to the court. She lead them to the court side seats so they were sitting right down from where the Lakers would sit when they came out this causing Jack and the guys to go crazy with excitement and wonder how Gabriella got these amazing courtside seats.

The gym started to quickly fill with fans and celebrities. The gang so far had spotted and taken pictures of David Beckham, Toby Maguire, Antonio Banderas with his daughter Stella, Leonardo DiCaprio which made the girls scream, Penny Marshall, Denzel Washington, Andy Garcia, Ice Cube, Flea and Anthony Kiedis the two founding members of the Red Hot Chili Peppers, Dyan Cannon, Jack Nicholson, Zac Efron and girlfriend Vanessa Hudgens and their parents and siblings, Mel Gibson, Cameron Diaz, Ashton Kutcher, Charlize Theron, Cindy Crawford, Tyra Banks who was sitting with Kobe's wife and kids, Jessica Alba making the guys go crazy, Cash Warren, Mary-Kate Olsen, Lou Adler, Halle Berry, Dustin Hoffman, Richard Dreyfuss, Pete Sampras, Sylvester Stallone, Edward Norton, Salma Hayek, The Game, Snoop Dogg, Justin Timberlake, Demi Moore, Ray Lewis and Lil Wayne, along with many more. Once the fans and everyone was seated, the guy on the intercom came up and started speaking. "Ladies and Gentleman please stand for the National Anthem song by Ms. Gabriella Marie Montez, daughter of Head Coach Greg Montez. Goddaughter of our very own Kobe Bryant, Shaq and Michael Jordan."

The gang's plus Jack's and Lucille's mouths all dropped to the floor, shocked not knowing this about their Gabriella.

Troy was a little mad that he didn't know this about his girlfriend and at all the guys who were staring at Gabriella who walked in the middle of the court dressed in a denim cut off mini with frays on the hem and destroyed style around the front; a purple shiny disk halter tie top; a satin purple girls sequin gold sleeve stripes jacket (which was unzipped) with the team logo stitched on the front and the team name stitched on the back; a pair of gold high heels; a rhinestone embellished slightly crooked heart charm on a thin chain; gold bangles on each of her wrist; on both of her ring fingers sat rings, on the left ring finger was an Irish wedding band and of the right ring finger sat a Lakers logo ring; her earrings were a pair of gold hoops; her hair was straightened and tucked behind her ears; and her make up was lightly done, making her look like a Greek goddess, the most beautiful thing in the world, Troy's entire life.

Gabriella smiled and turned toward the large flag that hung by some of the legendary Lakers' players' jerseys. The crowd all smiled and took off their hats and placed their hands over their hearts, smiling as the music began to play and Gabriella began to sing the Star Spangled Banner with pride in her angelic voice causing the gang to all smile loving hearing her singing voice again.

**/Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early lightWhat so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming?**

**Whose broad stripes and bright stars thru the perilous fight,**

**O'er the ramparts we watched were so gallantly streaming?**

**And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air,**

**Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there.**

**Oh, say does that star-spangled banner yet waveO'er the land of the free and the home of the brave/**

Everyone screamed after Gabriella finished and Gabriella took a bow and than ran toward where the intercom guys were set up on the floor on the other side of the Lakers and grabbed microphone. Once everyone was seated and settled, the lights went off and above them on the circly screen, a video for the Lakers started up. Showing a picture of the Hollywood sign, then turning black with white lettering across it that read 'Showtime', showed one of the Lakers making a lay up and the coach yelling at him, the screen turning to black and reading 'Jello Jiggling', going to a video of the coach and a player, then it saying 'triangular', showing the coach and a player making a basket after running the play, then it saying 'Superman', then showing one of the player wearing number 34 slam dunking the ball and then running up the court, the screen reading '0.4 seconds' left in the game, a shot made, the screen reading '81 Pts', then the screen saying 'Jack' and showing Jack Nicholson taking his shades off and smiling, then the screen saying 'Drama is', the players jumping up and down, the screen reading 'HERE' in capital letters and then showing the Lakers running up the court, the screen saying 'Can you', showing the Lakers chanting, the screen 'saying feel it?', and then the Lakers symbol coming up at the end along with a sign that read 'the 60th anniversary of the Lakers in the NBA'. As soon as the lights came on it revealed a white sheet like thing going around falling down from how it was hanging in a circle to reveal the Laker girls.

And then the guy on the loud speakers started speaking. "Now welcome, the team that has been in the NBA for sixty years, won 27 conference finals, 24 division championships, 44 playoff appearances. Has been in the NBA finals 22 times, but now 23 times and NBA champions for 9 years. Please welcome your home team the Los Angeles Lakeeeeerrrrrssssss!!" The crowd started going nuts seeing the Lakers come out and smiling and waving at them while warming up and as the Laker girls started cheering.

After the buzzer sounded signaling it was time to introduce the lineup for the teams. The person behind the microphone started introducing the starting line up.

"Ladies and gentleman, the starting line up for your Los Angeles Lakers. Number 23 and standing at 6 ft 6, shooting guard, 'His Royal Airiness', Michael Jordan. Number 24 and standing at 6ft 6, small forward, co-captain, Kobe Bryant. Number 2 and standing at 6ft 8, forward, Luke Walton. Number 2 and standing at 6 ft 1, point guard, Derek Fisher. And your captain, number 32 and standing at 7ft 1, center, Shaquille O'Neal." Said a different voice from before when the guy said stand for the national anthem and they soon recognized it as Gabriella's happy, bubbly voice. They smiled and sat down after cheering watching the Lakers warm up for, or to be more precise the guys were half watching the Lakers and half watching the Laker girls do their cheers and the girls all were watching the guys in tight shorts shot hoops and at the male celebrities and taking wacky pictures.

But Troy Bolton's eyes were only on one person and one person only, Gabriella Marie Montez, who was one the court hugging her father (the coach), MJ, Shaq and Kobe, while throwing them their basketballs back with a smile when they made or missed a shot and encouraging and pointing out what they did wrong with a kind, considerate smile.

The buzz went off signaling its time to start the game causing the crowd to cheer and to sit down quickly, or at least the ones that were getting food and drinks and or gifts. Troy watched as the Lakers took off their warm ups and put them in their chairs and slapping Coach Montez's hand and hugging Gabriella and kissing her cheek before huddling in the circle going over last minute things then cheering before going out in the court. He watched as Gabriella smiled, took off her jacket, hung it on the back of the chair, and sat next to her dad who smiled. He turned his attention back to the game to watch the jump ball. Jump ball and the Lakers have it. GAME ON!

It was the last quarter of the game with 48 seconds left in the game and the score was tied 50-50 and the Celtics in control of the ball, with their point bringing it down the court and to the key, but not being able to get to the foul line to shot because of the Laker defenders blocking his way which caused him to pass to the guy down low only to have the guy down low's foot go out without the ref seeing it and causing Gabriella to jump up and say while her dad smiled at her, "he's out his foot was out! Come on ref, they've been doing this all night. Call it will you!" This also caused the Wildcats who heard her to laugh and smile at their friend.

The guy down low did it again and this time the ref did call it causing Gabriella to say, "Bought time ref, bought time."

The Lakers brought in the ball with only 21 seconds left in the game and the ball being passed around the key by the Lakers confusing the Celtics with 5 seconds left Gabriella and her dad started to yell at MJ who had the ball and was at the half court line, to shot it. He did and the ball went in. Nothing but net! Making the final score 55-50.

"LAKERS WIN!" Screamed the announcer guy through the intercom making all the Laker fans scream and jump with excitement. The Wildcat boys probably had the most excitement, enjoying the whole game and loved every minute of it. The girls also surprisingly enjoyed the game! Jack and Lucille watched as their son looked around for Gabriella before Jack went up to his son and patted him on the back telling him where she was at.

Troy smiled at his dad and looked where his dad told him to, to find Gabriella being picked up by Kobe and being twirled around in a circle causing her to giggle, then MJ and Shaq doing the same thing to her, before a couple of other people hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. He watched as she leaned down to two girls running toward her who looked like Shaq's daughter and Kobe's daughter with their wives standing in front of Gabriella, smiling as Gabriella twirled them and then walked to them over to the court where the ball was and started shooting it while the two little girls waited for their happy basketball star fathers with a huge grin on their face and pride in their hearts.

"Hey Captain lets go say hi to Gabster." Chad said with a smile walking up behind Troy with the rest of the gang and Jack and Lucille in toe wanting to see Gabriella. Troy just nodded his head and walked toward Gabriella. He got about an a foot behind her when he heard someone yell her name and to see Gabriella reply back with a Jason and then jumping into his arms smiling. This causing Troy to get extremely jealous and walk up behind them and say, "Hey, man! Hands off MY Gabriella!"

Gabriella paled knowing that voice anywhere, the voice that belonged to the boyfriend she left back in New Mexico three weeks ago. She slowly turned around and was met by a pair of extremely electric blue eyes that had a sparkle in them.

"Troy?!" Gabriella asked.

"Hey Brie." Troy greeted with a smile.

"OH. MY. GOD. No this can not be happening. No not now, not now. No God please no." Gabriella started to say with tears in her eyes causing Troy to take a step toward her making her step back which shocked him and the Wildcats.

"Brie, what's wrong?!" Troy asked with a sad and confused look in his eyes.

"Baby Girl?! What did you all do to my daughter?!" Asked Coach Montez running to his daughter with Kobe, Shaq and MJ following him, all of them shooting death glares at the group.

"We didn't do ANYTHING! All we did was say hi!" Sharpay said to the basketball players around Gabriella and watching as Shaq picked up Gabriella in his arms and let her wrap her arms around his neck and her feet around his torso.

"Then why is she crying?!" Asked Kobe to the blonde headed girl.

"I don't know! Ask her!" Sharpay said in reply.

"Baby girl, what did these people do to you?" Asked the coach to Gabriella.

"N…nnn..nothing daddy. Really! It just these are the friends I told you I left behind in New Mexico. I didn't know they were going to be here and I just broke down. I'm sorry I worried you daddy, Kobs, Big S, MJ." Gabriella said looking at the wildcats and then turning to her basketball family.

"Of course. Just don't do it again. You worried the shit out of me, Ella!" Kobe said hugging Gabriella once she got out of Shaq's arms.

"I won't I promise. I love you Kobs!" Gabriella said hugging Kobe tightly before letting him kiss her on the cheek before he headed over to his wife and kids.

"Please, please, don't do that again, Els." Shaq said hugging her and kissing her cheek before going over to his family.

"Yeah, Ella Marie. DON'T DO IT AGAIN OR ELSE!" MJ said in a stern voice and then started tickling her.

"Alright, stop. I promise." Gabriella said giggling making everyone around her and MJ smile at the two.

"Love you, little one." MJ said before walking off.

"Love you too!" Gabriella yelled after him with a smile before turning toward her daddy and hugging his side before turning toward the wildcats and smiling.

"Um, hey guys?" Gabriella offered.

"Hey!" They all said happily to their friend.

"Hey Gabster?" Asked Chad to his 'little sister' with a smile while using her nickname that he was only allowed to call her.

"Yeah, Chad?" Gabriella asked.

"One, what happened to Chadster? And two, come here and give you big brother a hug." Chad said opening his arms while standing in front of all the wildcats and Mr. & Mrs. Bolton.

"Chadster!" Gabriella said before running into his opened arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, repeating the same thing they always did when they saw each other.

"Gabster!" Chad said twirling her around causing everyone to laugh. Once he stopped twirling her he asked, "How are you? I'm so sorry about what happened about your cousin Kyle."

"Thanks, and I've been great, but I've missed you ALL so flipping crazy much! How about you?" Gabriella asked still in Chad's arms.

"Great, besides missing you and um, can we talk later in private?" Chad replied.

"Of course." Gabriella said smiling, kissing his cheek and then jumping out of his arms and then running to Taylor who had her arms wide open to her friend.

"Tay Tay! I missed you!" Squealed Gabriella to her 'big sister'.

"Marie! Oh how I have missed you! So much!" Taylor said while her and Taylor started jumping up in down in each others arms.

"Oh. My. God. I know!" Gabriella said before she let go of Taylor and turned to see Jason with his arms wide open with a huge grin on his face.

"Jas Allen!" Gabriella squealed hugging her other 'big brother' tightly.

"Hey sunshine! It's so good to see you! You have no idea!" Jason said hugging his other 'little sister' to his chest.

"No, you have no idea!" Gabriella said giggling, after getting out of Jason's arms she turned around to see Kelsi smiling at her and telling her to come here with her finger. Smiling Gabriella walked over to Kelsi only to be pounced on and knocked to the floor by one of her best friends/adopted big sisters.

"Kels!" Gabriella said with a giggle.

"Shinning Star!" Kelsi said helping Gabriella up from the floor once they were both on their feet she hugged Gabriella again saying, "I missed you so much!"

"I know! I missed you too!" Gabriella said with a huge smile. After hugging Kelsi for a couple of more minutes she turned to find Martha with her arms wide open and a happy bright smile on her face.

"Angel!" Martha said hugging her tightly to her chest.

"Hey Dancing babe! Still dancing?" Gabriella asked pulling out of the hug smiling at one of her best friends/adoptive big sisters.

"Of course." Martha said and then watched as Ryan tapped Gabriella on the shoulder and then pulling her into his arms once she turned around.

"Ry Ry!" Gabriella squealed.

"Gabriella Marie! Oh how I missed you!" Ryan said hugging her tightly.

"No how have I missed you!" Gabriella said before turning to Zeke who had his arms wide open.

"Laker!" Squealed Gabriella hugging Zeke tightly to herself.

"Hey Rie! I see your still alive and kicking!" Zeke said letting her pull back and then look at Sharpay who just had a mad look on her face.

"Hey Sharpay!" Gabriella offered to the blonde.

"Hey Sharpay? Is that all you got to say?" Sharpay said angrily before running out of the gym and outside of Staples Center.

"No Zeke let me go. This is my fault! This is between me and Sharpay!" Gabriella said to Zeke who was going to go after his hysterical girlfriend.

"SHARPAY! SHARPAY! WILL YOU STOP?! I CAN'T RUN IN HEELS AND NIETHER CAN YOU!" Gabriella yelled at Sharpay until she stopped.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE BRIE-ELLA?! WHY I HAVE BEEN MISERABLE SINCE YOU LEFT? IT KILLED ME BECAUSE I COULDN'T BE THEIR FOR MY BEST FRIEND AND ADOPTIVE LITTLE SISTER! I WAS SO SCARED THAT SOMETHING WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU! I WOULD FEEL SO GUILTY BECAUSE I'M THE ONE THAT IS SUPPOSE TO LOOK AFTER YOU! GABRIELLA, WHY?! BECAUEE YOU THOUGHT YOU HAD TO BE STRONG FOR US! WELL, GUESS WHAT? STRONG IS LETTING YOU SHOW YOUR REAL SELF AND NOT BEING AFRAID AND WORRYING ABOUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN! ITS ABOUT COUNTING ON THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU AND HELP YOU! YOU WANT TO BE STRONG THEN DO THAT!

YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT DID TO ME WHEN YOU LEFT! GOD, I TURNED BACK INTO MY OWN ICE BITCH SELF AGAIN! I DIDN'T WANT TO BELIEVE THAT YOU LEFT! I MEAN, ITS YOU GABRIELLA! THE ONE THAT PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! GOD GABRIELLA! GOD BRIE-ELLA! YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T! YOU PROMISED!" Sharpay said yelling loudly. After she finished yelling at Gabriella she fell to the concert, Gabriella quickly ran up to her crying best friend/sister and knelt down and started rocking her back in forth whispering words of comfort to her.

After what seemed like forever to the wildcats minus Gabriella and Sharpay, Gabriella and Sharpay walked in, arms linked together smiling and singing a song they both loved.

"Well, it looks like your not bitter anymore Sharpay." Zeke said smiling at his girlfriend and his adoptive little sister.

"I'm wasn't bitter! I was mad as hell!" Sharpay said causing everyone to laugh, after a few minutes Sharpay then said, "But everything's great now!"

"That's great to hear Anne! So can I finally see MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Asked Troy to Sharpay.

"Sure, why don't we give you guys a few minutes." Sharpay said pushing everyone including Mr. & Mrs. Bolton and Coach Montez over to the other side of the court so they wouldn't get in the way, BUT could still see and hear them.

"Hey." Gabriella said casually.

"Hey." Troy replied in the same tone.

"Um,"

"Brie?" Troy said with a smile.

"Yeah."

"Get your cute little ass over here and in my arms because I have missed you like crazy!" Troy said opening his arms. Gabriella just smiled for a second and then right strait in his arms causing Troy to lose his balance and them both to fall strait to the floor, laughing like crazy. Smiling Gabriella looked at Troy asking for permission before leaning down and capturing Troy's lips with her own, but to answer her Troy just crashed their lips together before she had the chance to. This shocked Gabriella at first before she responded happily and hungrily.

Over a few feet from the two making out, the gang plus Mr. & Mrs. Bolton and Coach Montez laughed at the reunited couple before Chad decided to break up their make out session like he always did.

"HEY! GET A ROOM!" Chad yelled at the two earning a slap on the head from all the girls including Mrs. Bolton and the guys including Mr. Bolton and Mr. Montez to just laugh at the boy.

"I've got one thanks, but I'm not using it! You and Taylor can use it if you wish, just keep it PG-13!" Gabriella said breaking the kiss from Troy and giggling at Taylor's and Chad's deep blushing faces.

"So um, baby girl. Do you not feel the need to introduce me to your friends?" Coach Montez said.

"Oh sorry daddy?"

"Daddy?!" Asked the rest of the wildcats plus Mr. & Mrs. Bolton forgetting they heard the announcer guy say it at the beginning of the game.

"Um, yeah. Guys meet my daddy, Coach Gregory Allen Montez, coach of the Los Angeles Lakers. People just call him coach or coach Montez, but to me he's my daddy." Gabriella said smiling while she wrapped her arms around her dad's torso.

"What about us Ella?" Asked Kobe walking over with Shaq and Michael Jordan to the wildcats and wrapping his muscular arm around Gabriella's shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Girls, since I already know the guys know these three, how about we let Chad who has the look of a little kid on Christmas morning look on his face, tell you who these three basketball players are." Gabriella said to the gang and everyone laughed at Chad's face.

"Thanks, Gabster. Well, ladies, these are Kobe Bryant, Shaquille 'Shaq' O'Neal and Michael 'MJ or His Royal Airiness' Jordan. The world's best basketball players." Chad said pointing out each of the three older basketball players.

An hour later after Gabriella talked to the gang about her past life having to do with the Lakers and her cousin's death, she and the rest of the wildcats plus Coach Montez, Mr. & Mrs. Bolton, were on their way to the Montez mansion after having dinner with the Lakers to celebrate their win.

Thirty minutes later, the limo driver turned the limo on a long, winding driveway that ascends through the trees to meet the 30-room Gothic and Tudor mansion with ivy-covered stone walls, leaded glass windows, a slate roof, burnished copper drains and castle-like turrets in the corners. _This is what God would have done if He'd had the money, _thought the wildcats while looking at the Montez mansion.

Coach Montez let the wildcats plus Mr. & Mrs. Bolton inside the mansion and let Gabriella led the wildcats plus Mr. & Mrs. Bolton, on a tour through the mansion and outside. Smiling Gabriella started with the downstairs portion of the mansion. Gabriella showed them the downstairs that consisted of a massive living area, a massive Italian marble and stainless steel kitchen, a massive (and beautiful) dinning room, a massive ballroom, two massive offices, a massive weight room and then lastly on she showed them the amazing rooms of the bottom portion of the massive mansion.

"Now, I want you guys to check out these next couple of massive rooms I'm going to show you." Gabriella said with a smile before opening a door and leading the gang into the room which was an official NBA size basketball indoor court.

"Sweet!" Replied the guys causing the girls to giggle.

"Next room is right this way." Gabriella said leading them on the side lines around a door on the other side of the court. Walking through the door the gang got showed the massive weight room. Next Gabriella led them up the grand staircase in the ballroom that was also the room with the front doors and up to the second portion of the mansion that had two wings, east and west. Starting with the east wing she lead them through 150 bedrooms including her fathers master suite bedroom with a full Italian marble bathroom with connection lounge room.

"This wing is where my dad stays along with guest. Now if we go back this way we go to the west wing where my bedroom is located." Gabriella said walking toward the end of the west wing you came to two in swing French glass doors with a neon pink and neon blue striped curtains on them.

"Welcome to my Shangri-la!" Gabriella said smiling at the gang before turning around and opening the doors to reveal her master suite bedroom. Her master suite bedroom had dark cherry wood floors with red, white, purple, yellow, pink, chocolate brown and blue Flokati (fuzzy) rugs, a white fireplace that sat on the wall left of the bedroom doors with a 102-inch plasma flat screen TV above it.

On the left side of the fireplace were another set of two in-swing French glass doors with red and white beaded curtains on them that lead to the Princess Dairies 2: Royal Engagement walk in closet that had her jewelry, clothes, handbags, hats, etc, in it. On the right side of the fireplace sat another set of in-swing French glass doors with a blood red satin curtain on them that lead to the black Italian marble master bathroom with a deep soaking whirlpool tub, and his-and-hers showers with picture windows overlooking the beautiful backyard landscape. The floors of the bathroom was a dark cherry wood floor with chocolate brown rugs and towels to accent it.

Facing the wall across from the bedroom doors where the gang was standing in the doorway, was another set of in-swing French glass doors with chocolate brown satin curtains on them that led outside to the balcony that had steps to go down to the back of the mansion.

Facing the fireplace and TV were two white chaise lounge couches with chocolate brown pillows on them. In the middle of the lounges was a cherry wood with glass surface coffee table with a pink see through vase with two dozen classic Cezanne (pink) roses on it along with a couple magazines.

On the wall right of the bedroom entry doors, sat her cherry wood king size canopy bed with a gold satin canopy. Her bed spread was black satin with gold pillow cases and sheets. At the bottom of the bed sat a navy blue soft polyester faux suede cushions with a dark cherry wood frame cushy lounge loveseat set and base with white and red satin pillows.

On the left side of the bed sat a dark cherry wood night stand with a pink magenta base of a lamp with a chocolate brown gum drop shade. Also on the nightstand sat a picture frame with a photo of Gabriella and her dad and mom and a white cordless phone. On the right side of the bed sat the same lamp and shade, but with a picture of Gabriella and the wildcats plus parents, a picture of Gabriella and a golden retriever and a black toy poodle, and the book _Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer, _that was the third book of the Twilight series and not the last.

Lastly, beside the bedroom doors to the right was a dark cherry wood Stuff-Your-Stuff System (Desk, Towers & Hutch) with navy, light blue and white dry-erase storage bins to slide in the roomy sleeves of the desk. On the desk sat her white MacBook from Apple, books, pens, pencils, highlighter, etc. On the left of the bedroom doors was a huge corkboard with all kinds of pictures, but pictures mainly of Gabriella and the wildcats, Gabriella and the Lakers, and Gabriella and her family, along with different pictures of her.

"Zeke, catch me I might faint!" Sharpay said breathlessly to her boyfriend the wildcats just laughed at the blonde girl before Sharpay said again, "Brie-Ella, your room is bigger than mine!"

"And trust me THAT'S saying something!" Ryan added backing up his sister because it was true.

"Um, thanks. So do you like my Shangri-la?" Asked Gabriella with a smile on her face.

"Love it!" The girls said as the guys all nodded their head in agreement.

"So lets finish this tour." Gabriella said shutting off her lights and then closing her doors. Walking to a set of doors on the left of bedroom doors she opened up the doors to reveal a little hall, walking down the zigzagged hall. The first wall of the zigzagged hall had a poster of the movie _Armageddon _, the next wall had a poster of the movie _Grease. _Finally they came to the end of the hall to reveal a home movie theater. The home movie theater took up the whole massive room. The theater had 14 (4 in the front row, 4 in the middle row and 6 in the back row) navy leather recliners with cup holders and a blue, white and navy polka dotted grey pillow sitting in the seats, the carpet was a dark chocolate brown carpet that brought out the blue and dim lighting in the theatre. The walls was speakers, but the speakers had a sound proof wall under them so no one outside of the room could hear the movies. The screen was a 120" Supernova projection screen on the wall facing the chairs. On the left side of the room was the snack area. The snack area had a huge counter with a black marble countertop. Sitting on top of the countertop was a Commercial 16 oz Theater Popcorn Machine, sitting on the left side of the popcorn machine was 15 big bowels to put the popcorn in, on the right side of the popcorn machine sat the toppings such as, caramel glaze pop topping, cherry pink glaze pop topping, Pop 'N Glaze Pop topping, Red Cinnamon Glaze Pop topping, butter topping and different cheese powders and salts. Also on the counter, across from the popcorn toppings, sat ten shelves on the wall (their reachable) with all shorts of candy, like, bags of all shorts of Hershey's Kisses, all shorts of Hershey's Cookies, Jolly Rancher candies of all shorts and all shorts of Wonka candies and in separate jars (to keep the flavors separated) were Jelly Belly Jelly Beans, the best kind of Jelly Beans EVER. On the right side of the bowels (by the popcorn machine) sat all shorts of chips and nuts and sunflower seeds. On the very end of the counter (near the back) sat a smoothie machine to make all shorts of smoothies. And lastly on the counter nearer to the screen sat a snow cone machine with a bunch of different flavors. Underneath the counter sat piles of blankets incase it got cold. On the left side of the home theater entry way sat controls for the lights, for the AC and for the heat.

"This is sooooo cool!" The wildcats all told Gabriella at once.

"I know right!" Gabriella said smiling.

"What kind of system do you got, Gabster?" Asked Chad to his best friend's girlfriend.

"The same kind 50 cent has!" Gabriella said smiling knowing what was coming next.

"And that would be, what?" Asked Chad clueless as always.

"Clueless as like always, I'm sorry to say that didn't change! But anyway we got the Kaleidescape System that consist of three primary components: Servers, Movie Players and Music Players. They can be combined in myriad ways to deliver movies and music seamlessly throughout your home even outside, well at least the music outside!" Gabriella said excitingly.

"Wow!" Was all the wildcats had to say.

"Yep! So how about we move onto the rest of the tour." Gabriella said walking back through the zigzagged hall and outside in the main hall to wait for the rest of the wildcats and Mr. & Mrs. Bolton. Once they were out she led them back downstairs and into another section of the downstairs they haven't seen yet.

"Welcome, to what the Lakers like to call, a young boys dream game land!" Gabriella said opening a set of doors to a massive room.

"Sweet!" Was what they all had to say when they saw the massive game room. The game room had the L.A. Lakers theme going to it. The game room consisted of 2 Playcraft The Silver Knight 8' Pool Tables, 2 Great American 8' Laser Air Hockey Tables, 2 Berner Billiard- Tournament 2000 Foosball Tables, 2 ping pong tables and lastly the other half of the room was set up of 5 basketball shoot out games.

"Now this is sweet! But one question." Said Jason to Gabriella.

"What is it Jas Allen?"

"Where is the game systems?"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. The Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Game Cube, the Playstation 1,2, and 3 and the X-Box 360 is all back in the home theatre room." Gabriella said smiling.

"Sweet!" Was the boys and Mr. Bolton's reply.

"Now lets keep this tour going," Gabriella said turning off the game room lights and shutting the doors before leading them to the ballroom and out to the beautiful landscaped backyard.

"This is also the infamous Montez Shangri' la, as people have come to call it." Gabriella said showing the backyard part of the house.

"This is so beautiful!" Taylor said looking at the beautifully landscaped backyard. The backyard was Japanese Garden with paths leading off in different directions.

"So pick a path and will go down it, Lucille." Gabriella said to Mrs. Bolton with a smile.

"That one." Lucille Bolton said with a smile while pointing at the nearest path.

"Outstanding choice! This is my favorite path! Follow me!" Gabriella said to the gang and started walking the path.

Three minutes later, Gabriella brought them face to face with a beautiful irregular, lagoon-shaped swimming pool edged in Palos Verde stone. In the center of the pool a hillock of rock is covered in exotic plants, with waterfalls flowing off two sides. A fresh water stream appears to emanate from the pool trickling under a stone bridge to the Japanese koi pond.

"That's beautiful!" Lucille Bolton exclaimed.

"It sure is and if you look over here you see the sauna. Come on and we'll go inside it." Gabriella said.

They entered the vine-covered structure into its rough-stone central hallway that's covered with plants and roofed by skylights to create an outdoor feel. The came across four separate dressing rooms that have adjoining showers with glass walls that open to the poolside garden, completing the illusion of being outdoors. At the end of the hall the came across a plush, pillow-covered lounge area with an indoor tree that provides shade from the overhead skylights. They say a remote controlled stereo system that also controlled the lights. Off the harem lounge, a they saw a spiral staircase that descends to a gymnasium.

After looking at everything down the path Lucille picked Taylor picked the one on the right of that path and followed Gabriella down it. When they got their they were amazed by what they saw, a beautiful ranch filled with horses.

"Wow, you guys have a ranch with horses too?" Asked Sharpay.

"Of course. I always rode when I was little and still do every summer at the fair. Come on, I'll show you my pride and joy." Gabriella said skipping to the barn, walking inside she let out a whistle and a horses head popped out of a stall.

"Hey boy! Did you miss me?" Gabriella said kissing the boy horses nose.

"Aw, he's so cute, Marie!" Taylor told her.

"Thanks! His names Wildfire! You guys can pet him and Troy if you want you can feed him a carrot." Gabriella said to the wildcats as she handed Troy a carrot which he happily gave to Wildfire to eat.

"I'll be back later, boy. You be good okay? I love you! Mwah!" Gabriella said blowing Wildfire a kiss before showing the gang around the ranch part of the backyard, she showed them the practice circle, the track and the bathing areas of the horses.

"How many do you got?" Asked Kelsi to Gabriella.

"Twenty-five." Gabriella said with a smile.

"Twenty-five?!"

"Yep." Gabriella said before she lead them back down the path Taylor choose and led them on to the next one.

"Now this is also a beautiful sight." Gabriella told the gang when they came to then end of the path to reveal the vine yards of the mansion.

"Wow, you guys make you own wine too, Gabriella?" Asked Jack Bolton surprised.

"Yep, my daddy and grandpa like to do it during daddy's off season from basketball."

After leading them down two more different paths one which lead to the beach and the other to a beautiful lake. She led them on the last path and when they came to the end of it she smiled knowing the guys would like this part.

"Is that what I think it is?" Asked Zeke to Gabriella.

"Yep, a two-story garage full of mine and daddy's toys and cars!" Gabriella said with a smile. Before she told them to look to their right to reveal, a volleyball court, a tennis court, a soccer court and an outdoor basketball court.

"Wow!"

"Yep, and that concludes our Montez Mansion Grand Tour. So how did you like the mansion?" Asked Gabriella. She just got no words spoken to her from the speechless gang.

"Well, I'll take that as a speechless yes!" Gabriella said giggling while leading them back inside the mansion seeing as it was getting dark.

"Well, its getting dark kids. I think its time we head back to the beach houses." Jack told the wildcats minus Gabriella.

"No!" The all screetched.

"Its alright right kids you can come and visit my baby girl when ever you want." Greg Montez said walking up behind Gabriella and wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple.

"So we can come over tomorrow?" Asked Troy hopefully wanting to spend more time with Gabriella.

"How about you guys come over at say 9 in the morning and we all can hang out all day." Greg stated to the group.

After everyone agreed, they said their good nigths to Gabriella and Greg before Greg told Alfred, the Montez limo driver, to take them all to where they were staying.

Going home the wildcats plus Jack and Lucille all thought of one thing. Everything was looking up know that Gabriella was back in their lives.

They all got back to the beach houses and said good night before changing, going to their designated rooms and going to bed with a wide smile on their face, but no one's smile matched Troy's that night.

* * *

**Well, there you have it the second chapter. Sorry it took so long. But I did put a warning that it would take me a while to update. Guess What?! Not that any of you care, but I passed. Oh and by the way I won't be able to update June 24th-29th because I'll be at Creation Fest with my church. Have a fun and safe summer!**

**Much love,**

**Jessica (xoxo)**


	4. Hanging Out

_**Chapter started: February 26, 2009.**_

_**Chapter finished: September 17,2009.**_

_**Author's Note: **_Well, I haven't updated in FOR-EV-ER! SORRY ABOUT THAT GUYS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I SORTA KINDA HAD A MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND HIATUS FOR THIS STORY! PLUS I'VE BEEN SUPER SICK! BUT GOOD NEWS (I THINK?) I'M BACK NOW! ENJOY AND MUCH LOVE TO ALL OF YOU THOSE WHO WAITED FOR LIL OL ME!!--JESS.

* * *

**=A Lost Solider & Soul=**

**-Chapter 4: Hanging Out-**

"Morning guys. Come on in," Greg said as he opened the door the next day for the wildcats.

"Morning," they all replied with bright smiles.

"Where's Brie-Ella at?" Sharpay asked kindly after looking around and not seeing Gabriella anywhere.

Before that answer could be answered everyone heard, "KOBE BRYANT! SHAQUILLE O'NEAL! MICHAEL JORDAN! YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone laughed as they came down the stairs holding Gabriella who was clad in her pajamas with smirks on their faces.

"I don't think so. You told us you would be up in ready by the time we got here. You _promised! _And your not! So its time for the death penalty!" Kobe told her.

"No please! Mercy!" Gabriella yelled as they carried her to their destination with the others following.

Everyone watched shocked as they swung her three times and on three, they threw her in the pool as she shrieked.

"MICHAEL JORDAN! SHAQUILE O'NEAL! KOBE BRYANT! YOU BETTER RUN BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! AND THAT'S A THREAT AND A PROMISE!" Gabriella yelled as she came up from the water.

Everyone from the wildcats couldn't help, but laugh at Gabriella and even harder when MJ, Shaq, and Kobe, all looked at each other with eyes wide before they ran back into the mansion as Gabriella got out of the pool.

"You guys do realize, you guys are all dead too, just from laughing," Greg told the wildcats who all looked at each other with wide eyes before taking off as Greg, Lucille, and Jack laughed at them as Gabriella took off after them.

-----

"How're you guys feeling?" Lucille asked the wildcats with smirks seeing as they were all rubbing the back of their heads after getting thumped on the back of it by Gabriella with a rolled up Elle magazine.

"Shut up," they moaned before putting the offered bags of ice on their heads and laying on the floor.

"How are you guys feeling?" Greg asked his star basketball players who were laughing.

"Okay," they replied with a shrug of their shoulders.

"Why didn't she hurt you guys?" Chad whined at Shaq, Kobe, MJ, _and Troy _who didn't get hit because he charmed her.

"Because she loves us," Shaq, MJ, Kobe, and Troy replied at the same time before they went back to their conversation.

"Hey Kobs, MJ, Shaq, you wanna…" Gabriella said as she looked at the three.

All three of them wore identical smiles and then got up, grabbed either Gabriella's arm or hand and dragged her out of the room while Greg just laughed at them.

"Um, where are they going?" Chad asked no one in particular.

Greg just chuckled and got up and said, "Follow me."

Smiling, they all followed Greg to the house until they reached the inside gym where they heard Gabriella say, "And she goes for the half court shot and it goes in a perfect arch and….score! It's good!"

"Did she just…" Chad started.

"Uh huh," was chorused around the room.

"And the balls goes to Montez who passes it to…." Kobe said as he passed the ball to Gabriella who smiled at him.

"Troy Bolton," Gabriella said as she tossed the ball to Troy who would have got hit straight in the chest if it wasn't for his basketball fast reflexes.

"Are you guys sure you don't mind?" Troy asked the three NBA players and the others he was with.

"Nah, Gabriella told us you had some serious skills so, show us or we're just going to think she's biased," MJ told him.

"Alright, then," Troy said before he started dribbling down to the right and then crossing over to make a left handed lay-up.

"Come on daddy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Jack!" Gabriella told them as she pushed them all towards the court and as the females all went to sit in the little seating area to watch them all play as they picked teams-- Gabriella, Greg, Kobe, Shaq, and MJ verses Troy, Jack, Chad, Jason, and Zeke-- and just like that, they knew the game was on.

_**TBC….**_

* * *

_**Well, I know that was supper short, but whatever. And just to let you all know after two or three more chapter or until I get a total of ten chapters, I'm gonna quite. Okay? And here's an **_IMPORTANT NOTE:

_**I know it's most likely not like you all owe me anything, but I wanted to know, seeing as I'm not going to be posting any new stories (unless their oneshots or my promised story, True Friendship & One Love), that if I even mention it or don't, that you guys will tell me on every review and even in private messages to remind me and if you must resort to violence, kick my butt, if I want to post a new, none oneshot, story, even if it's a sequel of something until I get ALL my with in progress stories COMPLETED! Mkay, with that I'll go back and look at what stories to update first (by the oldest and last updated story to the newest and last updated story). **_

_**Well, please R&R. All my love, always. XOXO**_

_**Toodles,**_

_**Jessica**_

**I wanna see that Hawaiian wedding,**

**I wanna see that blissful 'Honeymoon' phase,**

**I wanna see her bearing their child,**

**I wanna see that sweet little angel with its father's eyes and mother's features,**

**I Want To See Them Have It All.**

**But... I guess I will have to wait...**

**~Z&V~**


	5. Author's Note

**Dear Readers & Reviewers –**

I really don't know what to say to you all, besides telling you why I am writing this and am posting it, as of recently I have decided to take down this story and rewrite it as well as "HSM: Final Farewell" which I have been promising for quiet some time.

However, before I go into all that I guess I should explain why I have been kind of MIA as of lately. My reasons for being MIA recently are a) my laptop's screen is broken on the inside so until I can save up the money, I will be working on what I can with my stories from my home desktop computer, which is total bummer. And b) I guess I should admit to you guys that as of recently writing some of these stories has really felt like homework, and I being a girl who's not big on homework…well, I'm sure you all get the point that I am trying to make, or at least I hope you all do.

You know, when a story is keeping me up at night, and I am waking up at four am in the morning and thinking 'Yes! That is what should happen in this moment!' Then that is when I can write with happiness and enthusiasm. Therefore, right now if feels like homework, like I have already mentioned…and believe me it really does. In addition, when things feel like homework and I have a seriously supreme case of writer's block; things go very, very slowly for me.

So, hopefully when I take down these to stories and get to work on other ones as well as the two and the promised ones, and while I start working, I'm hoping that my writer's block will long be forgotten and my laptop's screen's fixed so I can do what I love and that is to write. However, for now this is me signing out and risking my readers and reviewers until I can post another story or chapter. I love you all; please never doubt that.

Hoping you Understand,

Jessica or bangelluvforever


End file.
